


Happy Birthday Claire

by kaylaisfire



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Claire - Freeform, Clit, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dan - Freeform, Dominant, F/M, Fingering, Happy Birthday, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex story, Sexual Encounter, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Submissive, for her, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaisfire/pseuds/kaylaisfire
Summary: Dan 'performs' for Claire's birthday present.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Happy Birthday Claire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first post on this site! Been wanting to write on here for a looong time!

He reached over to where I lay and put his palm right on top of my belly button, his eyes lingered over my breasts, infatuated with the way they moved up and down more rapidly from just a simple touch.

He _smirked_ at the thought.

He moved, putting his weight on his knees, resituating himself. His eyes locked with mine as he picked up a lock of hair, then breaking his gaze with me to bring it to his own face, breathing in deeply.

I smiled at him as he did this, he loved the scent of my shampoo. He let the strand go as he locked eyes with me again, matching my smile he leaned down his lips coming to my ear as his right hand moved to my collar bone, tickling the skin there.

He whispered “Happy birthday, Claire."

At that I closed my eyes, relishing in the way his voice said my name. My body began to betray my feelings even more by arching towards the hand that was so close to touching my breast.

He drew away from my ear and laughed huskily.

“I see, we’re excited now hmm?”

His lips joined with mine in a hunger for more contact, his tongue asking for entrance by caressing the crease between my lips which I gladly allowed, our tongues danced together, in and out of each others mouths testing the depths and lengths as we explored each other.

He moaned, his mouth vibrating into mine as our eyes met. I saw his eyes were dark with passion and lust and we broke contact. We heaved, catching up on the breath we’d lost together, foreheads touching, eyes never breaking contact except to blink.

I could tell, he was ready for me just as much I was for him.

He kissed me again as he moved on to his next task, my clothes. I was wearing a teal button up shirt and jean shorts.

“Close your eyes”, he demanded.

I obeyed, wondering what he was going to do next. I heard rustling as I assume he had taken off his shirt since his hands were no longer on either side of me.

My soul nearly lurched out of my body when I felt him unexpectedly touch me between the legs. I moaned LOUD, and my legs automatically parted for him. But his hand just rested there.

“Dan..” I whined breathlessly as I started to move under his hand causing more desire in me to build.

“Not yet” he said silencing me with a kiss as his body gently laid on top of me.

My legs were still spread open for him and I felt him between me, hard and ready.

At some point I must have opened my eyes and he said with minor frustration,

“Claire, your eyes are open.”

At that I squeezed them shut.

His hands then attended to my shirt unbuttoning from bottom to top. I felt his breath on my skin as he kissed my body, following the trail of unbuttoned buttons. I gasped as I felt his hands spread my shirt open exposing my bra. He trailed kisses around each swell of the breast and through the fabric I felt my buds harden. I was breathing in and out harder and harder as he reached between the two valleys and unhooked the bra from the front.

“I love this bra” he said while planting a kiss at the new exposed flesh the clasp revealed.

“It’s so much easier to undress you this way” and from that moment I vowed to always buy front clasped bra’s for the rest of my life.

He carefully parted the two cups away from my skin and immediately latched on to the first nipple exposed. I flung my arms around his head and squirmed underneath him, trying to get more of myself into his mouth but he held me still as he twirled and swirled his tongue around my nipple, leaving me breathlessly moaning.

I imagined in my head, if this was him further down and I responded to his menstruation with a moan.

“Dan.."

“Not yet” he said and I huffed in exasperation as he paid the same attentiveness to my other breast.

He released my nipple with a pop and I whined at the lack of contact. He teased me by riding up my jean shorts in such a way that made my (unbeknownst to him) thong wedge itself between my folds.

My eyes flew open with a scream and I said “Dan I swear to god if you don’t take my pants off right now I…”

He then reached behind me tucking his finger under the waistline of my pants, hooking around my underwear and tugged gently. My mouth still wide open from talking, he kissed before I could get a moan out and my hands ruffled in his hair. His hand continued his menstruation's as we kissed causing a vibration of moans and screams muffled by his attack on my mouth.

“Dan…please” I begged as he released his mouth from mine and his hand from my waistband.

He decided I had enough and made quick work of my shorts and underwear, in seconds they were on the floor. He looked at my pussy and let a breath out.

“Oh Claire” he said in full lust mode.

“You are so beautiful”

My breath caught as he touched my inner thighs, spreading me open. He touched my folds and I bucked my hips up to him, wanting him to touch my nub of nerves so badly. He leaned down the bed as he positioned himself on the floor, with my legs dangling on the edge he took them and put them on either side of him, knees bent. Giving him a magnificent playground to work with. I bucked again as he parted my folds with his fingers. He let out a hot breath as his lips came down on me. Slow. Too slow. And I shoved his face down and moaned as he began to tongue me deliciously.

I was in euphoria, as he sucked on my clit making the most irresistible noises. He changed tactics and swirled and flicked my clit in a rapid motion making me heave and huff and then he slowed down to a sucking motion and I pushed his head more, trying to make him do it again. He was drawing me out, trying to make my climax last longer. I rolled my hips along with his menstruation's until he took as much of me as he could into his mouth sucked and twiddled his tongue back and forth fast again. Until I was writhing under him.

“Dan…Dan..” I said pulling his hair towards my pussy.

He took this a hint and I bucked again as he inserted a finger slowly, joining us together. He curled his finger up finding my secret spot and flicked and pumped his finger in an out along with his lips sucking and flicking my clit. He escalated as I began to shake and scream and then he hummed, adding another sensation and I exploded onto his face as he continued at the same pace, riding me through my first orgasm. Flicking, pumping, sucking his merry way through my twitches and sighs of ecstasy. Right as I started to finish and pull away he switched tactics again and I felt myself build again and…

“Faster, faster, oh dan…” I screamed as I came again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there will be more of these kinds of one-shots in the future. I am in college so I may not get to post as often as I would like too!


End file.
